Young Kiawe Had a Farm!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Young Kiawe Had a Farm in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Young Kiawe Had a Farm! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pellipper *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(In the distance we see Ozzy) *'Ozzy:' Now is the time for we're going to steal a gallon of milk and eggs to get tucked in. *Strut: I don't won't mind being tuck in I'm eggschusted. (Chuckles) *(Ozzy kicks Strut with his feet waking him up) *Ozzy: Would you stop complaining? *Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired and hungry. Couldn't I have just a itty-bitty little green bedtime snack? *Ozzy: No! Can't you I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? From now on, you gotta think, feel and breathe only one food group: Eggs. *(The song begins) *'Ozzy' *''When I wake up'' first thing I do Eggs Is to look around for something to chew "Eggs-actly" Feeding myself is very, very tricky because you see, I'm ridiculously picky *''Eggs'' * Strut Excuse me, Ozzy, I- * Ozzy * This Struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs I'll borrow I'll beg I'll even kiss you * Strut * Kiss me? * Ozzy * For my dear beloved dose... of eggs * Strut * Hurry, Ozzy, I'm so hungry I can't wait for another minute Here's a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it Can't I have a taste... if I promise just to lick it? * Ozzy Strut! * Strut What? * Ozzy * You imbecilic eater great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter than a pile of eggs * You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open for a great big nest full I am hoping * Strut * I'm starving! I'm weak! There's nothing in my tummy Why t''he mold on that tree is starting to look yummy'' * Ozzy * The colors and shapes and assorted sizes gobble them all for appetizers Eggs-tasy * Strut * Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation? * Ozzy * I've had it up to here with this aggrevation! * Strut * Can't I have this piece of a tree? * Ozzy * Why can't you be more like me? You leaf-loving * Strut * Hey! * Ozzy * Bush-burping Stem-smelling Garden-gorging * Strut * Wait a minute! * Ozzy * Plant-popping, tree-tasting, Dirt-devouring beast! * Strut * Ozzy! * Ozzy * You've got to have eggs Thrice a day at least. *(The song ends) *'Ozzy:' Tomorrow we will attack the heroes and steal milk and eggs. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Found you! *(The heroes turn to see Team Skull and Team Robot's newest enemies appeared) *'Ozzy:' Well, well. If it isn't the plant-grazers and our only hatred enemy who spoiled our supper! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, I know you guys! *'Ducky:' It is the egg-stealers! *'Ichy:' Surprise! Your not going anywhere but the inside of our stomach! Right, Dil? *(Dil appears as Littlefoot and his friends screams in terror) *'Rinkus:' Did you miss us? *'Tino Tonitini:' Rinkus and Sierra again! *'Squire Flicker:' Kyoko, Aya and Yuki *- *- *- *- *Bloom: Come on girls let's stop them. Winx Enchantix! *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Enchantix form.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Alright, you guys, get them! *'Zipp & Rapp:' Oh, yeah! *'Tupp, Zipp & Rapp:' Use Venoshock! *(Three poison type Pokemon fire their attacks, but the heroes quickly dodges them as the buckle holding the milk snaps) *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Bloom you and your friends we all believe in you guys, *Emerl: Ash's right Bloom you can do it. *All Heroes: We believe you Winx! *(Then a mysterious clouds appear then became a light) *Bloom: Girls can you feel it. *Ichy: What's going on? *Tupp: Who turn on the lights? *(Bloom and her friends began to transform into new form called Believix) *(First Bloom transform into Believix form) *Bloom: Bloom Fairy of Dragon Flame! *(Flora transform into Believix form) *Flora: Flora Fairy of Nature! *(Stella transform into Believix form) *Stella: Stella Fairy of Shining Sun! *(Aisha transform into Believix form) *Aisha: Aisha Fairy of Waves! *(Then Tecna transform into Believix form) *Tecna: Tecna Fairy of Technology! *(Finally Musa transform into Believix form) *Musa: Musa Fairy of Music! *(Their transformation is complete) *Bloom: Thanks everyone for believing in us. *Ash Ketchum: Wow so this is Believix power. *Tai Kamiya: They're powerful! *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Hey Team Skull time to meet your match. Salandit come forth! *(Salandit pop out the Great Ball.) *Li Showron: Salandit use Attract! *(Li's Salandit using Attract to Team Skull's Salandit,Zubat,and Garbodor and effected they revealed a male) *Sakura Avalon: Li your Salandit is a girl. *Li Showron: Yep *Sakura Avalon: Drilbur come on out too! *(Drilbur pop out the Great Ball.) *Sakura Avalon: Drilbur use Dig! *(Drilbur use Dig and hit Garbodor and Team Skull's Salandit so hard.) *Nodoka Miyazaki: Let me help too! Ralts, let's go! *(Ralts pops out with gold sparkles exiting from her Heal Ball) *Nodoka's Ralts: Ralts! ("Okay!") *Nodoka Miyazaki: Now Ralts, use Psychic on Salandit, go! *(Ralts obeyed with a nod and uses Psychic to immobilize Team Skull's Salandit, stopping in its tracks) *- *- *- *- *- *(Nodoka kneels over to her Ralts who was badly hurt) *Nodoka Miyazaki: (tearing up) I'm so sorry, Ralts, I'm such a terrible trainer... *Ash Ketchum: No you're not Nodoka! *(Nodoka gasped) *Ash Ketchum: You're not a terrible trainer you are a great Pokemon trainer you and Ralts have a great bond together,so don't give up til it's over. *Nodoka Miyazaki: Ash... *Emerl: Ash's right Nodoka you'll never give up you have to defeat Team Skull and show them what you made of. *Nodoka Miyazaki: Emerl..... *(Nodoka Miyazaki's expression turns into a determined face) *Nodoka Miyazaki: We have to keep fighting to the bitter end, you with me, Ralts? *Nodoka's Ralts: Ralts! ("Yeah!") *(Suddenly Ralts began to evolve) *Nodoka Miyazaki: Ralts! *Madison Taylor: What's happening to Ralts? *Kiawe: I think it's.... *Emerl: Yes Kiawe, Ralts is evolving. *Ash Ketchum: Evolving? *Pikachu: Pika? *(Shiny Ralts evolves into Kirlia) *Nodoka's Kirila: Kiiirrrlia! *Nodoka Miyazaki: (tears with joy) My Ralts...is a Kirlia now! *(Rotom Dex scans Kirlia's entry) *Rotom Pokedex: Kirlia the Emotion Pokemon a Psychic and Fairy type and the evolved form of Ralts. When this Pokemon uses its psychic powers, strange mirages surround it. *(Kirlia criticizes at Team Skull) *Nodoka's Kirila: KIrli, Kirlia kirli kirl kirl kirlia, kirli kirlia! *Yue Ayase: Chamo, translate for us? *Chamo: Kirlia's saying, *(Kirlia leaps in the air and her body sparks with electricity and began to release a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body) *Izzy Izumi: Kirlia learn to use Thunderbolt after it evolved. *- *(Nodoka revealed her Z-Ring) *Kiawe: She's got a Z-Ring too. *Nodoka Miyazaki: Ready Kirlia? *(Nodoka activates her Z-Ring which had a Psychic Z-crystal inserted) *Nodoka Miyazaki: The power of our hearts, our minds, and our spirits we unleashed the great power. Use Shattered Psyche! *(The Japanese word マキシマムサイブレイカー is shown as Kirlia's eyses glowed and caused Saladit to be sent flying in different directions, and smacks into a pink barrier into a dark background, the dust clears and Team Skull's Salandit had swirly eyes) *- *Ash Ketchum: She's not the only one who have a Z-Ring. *- *Ash Ketchum: Full power now use Gigavolt Havoc! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Wanna come with us Mareep? *(Mareep nod) *Sakura Avalon: Okay Friend Ball go! *(Mareep went inside the Friend Ball and sucessfully capture.) *Sakura Avalon: Alright I caught a Mareep! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Way to go Sakura. *Kero: Nice catch Sakura! *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Bloom and her friends earns the power of Believix. On top of that Sakura got Mareep as her new Pokémon, and Nodoka's passion and heartfelt call caused her Ralts to evolve into Kirlia. *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts